Saviour
by L. Drayton
Summary: Sequel to 'Captive.' When Merlin's kidnapped and tortured to breaking point, the only thing which can bring Arthur closure is revenge. Seeking the help of the warlock, they raid the castle to free the prisoners and kill the torturer. Is this truly what Merlin wants? No slash. Rated for themes. See you inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! I'm sure I need not introduce this story too much,but I will say a few words anyway. Welcome to 'Saviour' the sequel to 'Captive' (at last). So after much deliberation and time, I decided to write this sequel. The next few chapters are all planned out and this should be up and rolling before you know it. As is the case most of the time with sequels, it is recommended that you read 'Captive' first before thoroughly indulging in this fanfiction. Enjoy this introduction, I am enjoying your company on this little jaunt immensely already. ~  
- L. _**

_2 months later_

The young servant took the stairs two at a time, rushing with remarkable haste towards his master's chambers. His slow beginning to the day had resulted in a frenzied scramble towards the kitchen and now he had this race with time on his journey up the stairs. Huge oak doors came into the warlock's view as he reached the top of the staircase, stopping only for a second to catch his breath (which never lasted as long as he needed) before hurling himself through them. He looked on in dismay as he watched the prince (fully clothed) as he wrote at his desk (curtains open).

"Ah, Merlin. Nice of you to grace me with your presence," he called sarcastically, not looking up from his parchment. The servant rolled his eyes and shut the doors, advancing towards the sickening amount of laundry. He placed the shining platter of food on the dining table en route. It clattered as he placed it down with unnecessary vigur.

"Shut up."

"No, I have things to announce," Arthur responded, choosing not to reprimand the manservantiin favour of getting to the point. "Listen to me carefully, idiot – we have a trip to go on."

"A nice trip?"

"In some ways," the prince decided. It wasn't a lie, but then it was more of a false statement than a truthful one.

"Yay, disaster here we come," the warlock muttered, unamused. He made himself busy by straightening out the crumpled bed sheets. Pain swallowed his stomach up when he bent down, causing him to gasp sharply. He covered it quickly with an abrasive sounding faux cough. Arthur raised an eyebrow in his direction but refrained from commenting. Both knew the cough had been false, but Arthur respected Merlin's attempts to retain some pride after all that his master had seen.

"So I want you to saddle the horses. We leave at dawn," the prince ordered.

"Of course. Why dowe always leave at dawn? Why can't we leave at midday for once?"

"Because I like you to get up early and put in a nice day's worth of work."

Muttering something about Arthur not knowing what a 'day's worth of work' was, the manservant came up to stand next to him, reading over his script. He smirked slightly at the spidery scrawl and made to leave.

"Really, sire? _'We work hard and I know you know that we do'_?" Merlin commented on his way out of the chambers. He closed the door into the nicely polished boot that would have hit him squarely on the head.

Laundry in hand, he descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchens, remembering an earlier request from Gaius for honey. Before he had the chance to fulfill the task however, he was stopped by one of his closest friends: Gwen.

"Merlin! I haven't seen you in days! How have you been?" she beamed. Her own laundry basket was half full and resting comfortably on her hip, which was clothed in a thick rose-coloured dress. She was the picture of health and happiness, a picture Merlin knew very well from wearing as a mask for so many days. Her smile brought one to his own face as he balanced his own laundry.

"Well, thank you. Let's not talk about me, though. You have much more interesting news: I hear you've started crafting jewelry?" he questioned, placing his own basket on the floor. The young maid blushed brilliantly, shaking her head.

"No, I made one wedding ring for Gina, that is all."

"Well perhaps you should begin. She was showing it off all day after it was finished, obviously very happy with your work," Merlin suggested. "I might even request some floral patterned necklace for myself."

Gwen laughed then moved the conversation back round to him skilfully. They stood in the hallway talking for a while before the young man finally remembered he had a task to complete He said his farewells to his friend (who insisted on taking his washing so he could rest, arguing that he works too hard) and continued on his way.

After retrieving the clay pot of honey he walked slowly and carefully back to his guardian's chambers. His calculated steps were due to his exhaustion and fatigue. Only three weeks prior to that day Merlin stepped from his bed for the first time since being placed there. He was steady on his feet again but he still felt the pain and suffered exhaustion, and to be truthful he was unprepared for the following day's trip with Arthur.

As his brown boots collided with the floor outside the door, he smiled lightly, hearing Gaius potter around inside. Two months ago he had never thought he would hear that familiar sound again, yet here he was. He had spent his days thanking each person in his head in turn, yet the list was so long he never completed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**You made it all the way to chapter two, I see? Great! Pleasure to have you with us today. I don't have much to say about this little number, apart from the fact that in truth there was a lot less time spent on whipping this up.**

**Replies (real quick):  
****mersan123: Thank you :3 It's great to have some support.  
****Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla: Aw, I'm touched. Hopefully you're still here? XD  
****Sincorah: Of course! That was my plan all along, although you may have to wait a little while. Sorry! XP**

**Thank you for each review they make me so happy and fluffy inside. On with the story!~**  
**- L.**

As the day began to reach its cessation, so did Merlin's energy. He spent the last few hours of light on his own bed, flicking through his book of spells with vague interest, learning and testing ones which looked to be useful. Mostly healing spells, although he had little success with those and eventually resorted to what he referredto as 'decorative spells' which were basically in case he ever needed to show off. As his spells grew more playful, his mind began to wander.

His memories of his time in the torture house never left him. Every day he was plagued by his experiences, and since regaining full control of his consciousness he had not slept properly, haunted by the screams. Some his, most those of the others who were suffering alongside him.

Even though the young warlock had the constant reminders (pain, nightmares, flashbacks, scars) he tried to look upon the past as a simple hiccup in his life's journey. A hiccup which he overcame thanks to Arthur and Gaius and all of his friends. Just a little mistake. But that is not what it was, and he knew that if he was truthful to himself over the matter. It was a devastating and extremely influential trauma, which had scarred his mind and his skin.

The person who knew this best was Arthur.

He had been there every night of Merlin's recovery, and had been the last to permit the restless manservant to return to his duties (although Merlin himself did not know that). He tried to keep the workload low, allowing time for rest in between each task. Not once did he ask him to fight him in training or accompany him on a hunt. Hell, Merlin was barely permitted to travel outside of the castle walls.

"Merlin?"

The boy looked up from his book and wiped his eyes of the tears he had not noticed he'd shed. That happened often those past few days.

"It's time for your medicine, my boy," Gaius said softly. He sat next to his ward on the bed as he removed his shirt.

"Thank you," Merlin murmured. A thick paste was spread across his raw red scar and a bottle handed him to down, which he did willingly.

"How has it been – the pain?"

"Manageable. I suppose to say it's better wouldn't be too much of a lie," the young warlock responded. Gaius nodded slowly at the answer and decided to change the subject:

"I hear you and Arthur are to travel tomorrow."

"Yes. Where to, do you know?"

"I... I'm afraid I have no clue."

There was a pregnant pause before the old man retrieved the now empty bottle and stood.

"If Arthur has not told you, you can rest assured there is a reason for it. I don't know how many days you will be gone, but I am assuming you will want plenty of the pain killers. I strengthened the paste, so it should be enough for a good few days."

"I shouldn't think we'll be gone too long, just a hunt or something."

"Indeed," Gaius' voice sounded blank and lacking of conviction, but Merlin felt too tired to question it.

"Good night, Gaius," the boy said, rising from the bed to slide the book under the floor. The physician nodded and left his ward to sleep. The sun brought with it a day which would not be kind on Merlin. He, of course, knew where the two would be travelling as the prince had conferred with him the previous day.

Arthur had been unsure. Gaius had been certain. In the end, Gaius convinced the prince with a simple, "_best to get it over with, more beneficial in the long run_" and the discussion had ended. Arthur was anxious about his friend's health, so the physician had provided him with a simple sleeping potion for the boy in case he gets too stressed or (God forbid) becomes injured in some way.

That night, the old physician did not sleep well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A slightly more shitty update for y'all! Um... it's not very often when I'm moderately proud of a filler but y'know... yeah.**

**Replies (assez quick):  
Mersan123: Hey there, nice to see you're enjoying the story. Thanks for picking up on those points, I was anxious they weren't too good. :3  
MamzelleHermy: I am very happy to see _you_! Having constant reviewers makes writing so much more fun and how could I forget your wonderful reviews on '_Captive_?' Great to have you along for the ride again. Super excited xD  
Angelwahalla and Spazawahalla: Of course I shall. I understand how this doesn't really qualify as an 'update' as I feel like a lack of dialogue takes what it wants from the structure. However, this is necessary and a little cute, so enjoy again. C;**

Thank you for each review, and thanks to the 23 of you who are silently lurking in the background... I can _see _you. O.o xD On with the story~  
- L.

Arthur hastily tightened his necklace chain. It had been given to him for his last birthday from Merlin. It was fairly crude and he hardly ever wore it, but he liked the feel of the metal against his skin when he was travelling (although he'd never tell his servant that), especially on stressful trips.

The day was yet to begin, but he had been up many an hour packing and panicking. So many thought raged through his mind as he busied himself with mindless tasks and stupid decisions such as which colour shirt to bring. Out of every doubt and question that bothered him one stood out against the rest: was Merlin ready?

Gaius had felt it best to take him as soon as he was well, but Arthur had thought it a good idea to wait until he could handle it emotionally. Eventually, Gaius brought up the fact that the poor boy would berate himself half to death if any of the captured magic-users died or became injured because Arthur was waiting for him to be able to 'handle it emotionally' which was a point Arthur could not argue against. It had to be done, and if he was honest the prince was reluctant to go alone, for reasons he himself did not fully understand.

His father knew none of this. He knew next to nothing of Merlin's kidnapping and torture, and Arthur believed it would be best if it remained that way. The most famous persecutor of magic-users would not take kindly to the knowledge that his only son was setting them free, and luckily secrets were easy to conceal. Even though he was going against his father, Arthur could not bring himself to feel any guilt. Those people did not deserve what they were enduring – no one did. In the end, what was magic anyway? A useful tool. A helpful talent. In too many ways, having magic was simply like owning a sword. Practising it was like training and using it was identical to normal combat. At least, that's how Merlin had explained it, and once pondered upon the prince could not disagree.

Carefully, methodically, the blond sharpened his sword. He put far too much effort into the task that he should not be doing for himself anyway. With each scrape, he winced at the volume: he couldn't afford to bring attention to himself.

No one in the castle (except Gaius and perhaps Gwen) had noticed his lessened workload on Merlin, and he wanted to keep it that way. If a servant came in now to see the future king of Camelot awake before hours, dressed, bathed, packed and sharpening his own sword they would be slightly intrigued but mostly confused, it could even end up going to Uther, which was not something which Arthur wanted. Servant wanted their jobs, after all and who could blame them?

The thick links of his neck chain brushed against his skin as he stood, sheathing his sword. He stalked over to the window and looked down at the empty square below. The orange sun was just coming into view over the castle's silhouette but the shadow was still covering the ground, leaving it black and unwelcoming. It caused the prince to shiver.

He stood and watched the sunrise and slowly cast the square in brightness. He began to see servants and knights alike filter into his view. Quickly the space filled with busy people who had tasks to complete and people to talk to, much like Arthur himself.

He returned to his bed, ruffling up the covers and throwing a pillow on the floor. Downing the remnants of his wine, he sat at the table and went over the plan in his mind as he waited for his servant to come in. Everything hinged on Merlin's capabilities... and whether Arthur would be as accepting of magic as he'd believed he was. When Merlin arrived, he could make the bed, put the pillow back and then they'd leave to stretch each other's trust.

Arthur's doubts over if he was accepting of magic were dwindling down to nil as the bumbling idiot grinned up at him upon entry. How could he be evil? Simple answer: he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour mes amis! Bienvenue! Sorry, I be in a happy mood :) So obviously this is another chapter which is a little less like a filler than the last as it is with dialogue and I feel that helps. Enjoy as always, my lovlies ~**_

_**Replies (extremely quickly):**_

_**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla: Soon... ;)**_

_**MamzelleHermy: Merci ;)**_

_**Mersan123: I'm not too sure if that aspect comes back too often. It might do, but I am unsure at the moment. Thanks for reading, enjoy this chapter (it has another trait that Arthur is not too familiar with) ;)**_

_**-L.**_

The horses trotted slowly and innocently through the evergreen forest, hardly aware of the situation. That made three of them. Merlin still had no clue as to where he was going or why it was just him and Arthur and a couple of knights from the round table. None of this made any sense. If this was a hunting trip, then there would be more knights and less luggage If this was a raid somewhere or a battle, there would be more knights and more luggage. None of this made any sense to the young servant, and his throbbing head wasn't making putting the pieces any easier.

Arthur was completely oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil, so he made no attempt to reassure him. His horse, Apthir, was being as patient and gentle, unlike her. She was usual a troublesome girl, causing injuries and mishaps wherever she happened to be. Uther had once tried to accuse her of being enchanted, but Arthur had trained her well so he decided against burning her.

To say that the prince was thankful for Apthir's calmness would be an understatement, and to some extent a lie. Her being careful made him uneasy.

"Where are we going?" Merlin finally asked from beside him.

"I will explain later, Merlin, I've already told you this." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes but how much later?"

"Nightfall, maybe."

"Maybe?" Merlin raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"That's the best answer you're going to get," he replied. The man sighed.

"Can we at least ride a little faster?"

"No," the prince answered bluntly. With speed came lack of caution, and Arthur could not afford to have any flaws in his plans due to carelessness.

So the small group rode on. Occasionally Gwaine would crack a joke or poke an insult, but other than that there was a relatively omnipresent silence. It bothered Merlin but he couldn't find anything to fill it with so it became less oppressive. Eventually, they stopped for the night.

Merlin sat on the conveniently placed log opposite his master and stared at him. Arthur stared straight back. A silent agreement was made.

"Elyan, go and fetch some water. Gwaine – firewood. Percival and Leon, I'd like you to go with Gwaine. It isn't safe to leave him on his own in the dark," Arthur commanded. The warlock would have smirked had he not been trying to stare an answer out of his master. He felt pain from an oncoming headache but ignored it. He couldn't afford to be weak – something important was about to happen.

"Shoot then," Merlin said, still staring. Blue against blue. Arthur sighed and broke the eye contact.

"Fine. It's not easy to say but... Merlin, I'm going to need your help." The servant sighed and gestured for him to continue. This was going to be a long _long _conversation.


End file.
